Eternal Love
by ReadingLover17
Summary: These are just cute fluffy one shots about Wanda and Ian. I might throw some other couples in later we'll see. I will probably make several of these, since i just love this couple! This takes place where the book ends. Please read you wont be disapointed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys soo I'm a huge fan of The Host! It is hands down my favorite book. I'm super excited for the movie I just hope they don't ruin it. I really wish they would have had Jake Abel (the guy who plays Ian) dye his hair darker like it's suppose to be, but hey he's very attractive so that makes up for it. Anyway this will be a series of one shots, just random fluffy things that pop into my head. This takes place where the book ended and will be mostly about Ian and Wanda. I just love them. Especially Ian. I haven't written anything in over a year so bare with me! This is from Wanda's point of view but I might switch it up later. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated, so I know how I'm doing! **

My life in the caves was everything I'd dreamed it would be. I had my family and that's all I ever wanted. But most of all I had Ian. He hadn't let me go since the moment I awakened. His arm was either protectively around my waist, holding my hand, or stroking my hair. He always loved to wrap his index finger my unruly curls. He had kissed me several times since I'd been in this body, but I always wanted more. The rains would be ending soon and Ian and I would have our own room. My face flushed at the very thought. Since returning from our raid we brought along Nate and Burns with us to show them how we lived. Jeb of course welcomed them immediately and was glad to be able to give someone a tour again. They had been here for a few weeks now and insisted they had to leave soon, but welcomed us to come with them so they could show us their way of living.

"Hello! Earth to Wanda!" Jamie shouted.

I jumped and was pulled quickly out of my thoughts. Jamie smiled innocently.

"Sorry Wanda didn't mean to scare you. Your foods going to get cold."

He quickly went back to shoveling his macaroni and cheese into his mouth. A warm arm suddenly squeezed my waist slightly. I looked over at Ian, who was wearing a small grin on his face. I blushed and stared down at my food. Ian gently turned my chin to him and slowly put a fork full of macaroni into my mouth. I chewed slowly and looked back down trying to get my blushing under control. Suddenly Mel and Jared plopped down next to Jamie with there plates. Ian cocked his eyebrow.

"How come you guys are late for dinner?" he questioned innocently.

I threw my elbow into Ian's stomach, he probably couldn't even feel it. Jared suddenly seemed very focused on the piece of meat on his plate.

"Oh, shut up Ian." Melanie shouted.

Ian laughed and went back to eating. Burns smiled and waved at me from the next table over. He was sitting next to Nate, along with Kyle and of course Sunny attached to his side, as well as Trudy, Heath, and Geoff. I gave him a small smile and waved back. Ian's arm instinctively tightened around my waist. I didn't even look over at Ian I knew what his face would look like. His jaw would be locked and he would be eyeing Burns intently with his sapphire eyes. Suddenly Jeb walked into the room clearing his throat.

"Alright everyone, shut up! I got something to say."

There were a few laughs but conversation quickly died down.

"I'm happy to say the rains have ended, and everyone can go back to there rooms."

Excited chatter started up. My face turned a deep red. Melanie flashed Jared an excited smile. Ian pushed my hair behind my ear. I knew his eyes were on me but I just couldn't met them yet. I played with my sweaty hands on my lap nervously. Would tonight be the night? Then I suddenly remember my age. I was 17 and I still hadn't told Ian. Melanie took one look at me and knew exactly what I was feeling, she quickly grabbed my hand.

"Wanda and I have a few things to discuss we'll be back." she announced.

I could feel Ian's eyes on me, I tried to meet his eyes with confidence but I'm sure I failed. He stood up and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll wait for you right here." he whispered into my ear.

His voice sent tingles down my spine and I nodded. Melanie gave Jared a quick peck on the cheek and then started dragging me down the halls. Once she thought we were far enough away from everyone, she stopped and turned to me.

"What's the matter? Why are you nervous about tonight Wanda?"

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm excited too, I'm just worried I'll do something wrong. I have never experienced.. that before. And I um.. still haven't told Ian about my age."

"What! Wanda, I know you don't want to be frustrated like me. But you still have to tell him." she practically shouted.

"I know, I will tonight."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"Yes." I breathed.

She yawned.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep, don't stress everything will be fine."

I nodded and made my way back to the kitchen. All the lamps were out except for one, sitting on the table directly in front of Ian. The blue light illuminated Ian's face beautifully. I gasped slightly. His piercing sapphire eyes were watching me carefully. He turned off the light and suddenly pure blackness surrounded me. I looked around uselessly in the darkness and took a few steps toward where Ian was last standing. He suddenly scooped me up in his arms and started running down the hallway to our room. Our room.. I still had to get used to that. He glanced down at me grinning, I giggled and smiled up at him. When we got to the red door he opened it slowly and stepped in. The bed was nicely made, yet Ian's clothing was all over the floor. I giggled softly.

"Sorry.. I didn't really clean the place up." he said nervously

I smiled.

"It's wonderful."

He smiled and spun me around a few times before setting me down. He glanced down at me his deep sapphire eyes burning, and I lightly placed my hand on his cheek. My small hand didn't even take up half of his cheek. He leaned down and kissed me softly, I gently wrapped my hands in his dark hair. He slowly let his hand travel from the small of my back to my hips and pulled them against him. The once gently kisses started turning more passionate. They caused a warm, tight, feeling in my stomach. He pulled me up into the air, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. A low growl came from his throat as he trailed kisses down my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt Ian smile against my neck. He slowly brought his mouth back up to mine. I parted my lips against his and let him explore my mouth. Suddenly my back hit something soft. The bed. My tongue excitedly danced with his as he slipped his hand up the bottom of my t-shirt. I gasped excited by this and had to force myself away from his lips. His burning sapphire eyes looked at me with confusion. He kissed my neck softly.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

Goose bumps rose to my skin.

"No nothing it all.. it's just there's something I have to tell you. I should of told you awhile ago. I'm sorry." I whispered nervously.

He positioned himself so that he was laying beside me. He stared into my eyes and placed his hand lightly on my cheek.

"What is it, love?"

I stared at the corner of the room, so I didn't have to met his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm actually 17 not 18." I whispered almost inaudibly.

His eyebrows scrunched together.

"It's just Jared was very noble and didn't want to be intimate with Melanie since she was so young and.." I trailed off.

Ian smiled and kissed my lips gently. I stared up at him waiting for his response.

"I'm flattered that you would make up that lie to be intimate with me, and I can see why Jared would feel that way. But age is just a number Wanda, I love you that's all that matters."

I met his eyes. Those sapphire eyes that I loved and always brought me so much comfort. He was truly my reason for existing.

"I love you too Ian."

He smiled and laid on his side, pulling me against him.

"I do think it's best though that we don't rush these things. I want to treat you right Wanda. I want it to be special.

I nodded in total agreement, I knew I wasn't ready tonight but I knew soon I would be. We both snuggled closer to each other, I laid my head on Ian's chest.

"Goodnight my Wanderer." he whispered softly

**Alright sooooooo what'd you think? Please let me know! More to come soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright sooo, here's the next chapter. Well this isn't really written in chapters so I guess I should say here's the next installment. I just got this cute little idea today, hope you all like it! And thanks for the lovely reviews! I know a lot of you have seen this, and anonymous reviews are enabled you guys don't have an excuse not to review! Haha. This is in Wanda's point of view once again. This is a lot longer than the first chapter. Enjoy!**

I awoke to bright light flooding the room. I blinked my grey eyes opened and shut them again. My hand slid over to the other side of the bed, thinking Ian had rolled over in the night, like he usually does. My hands felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes in confusion. He wasn't there. He usually always waited for me to wake up. I sat up and brushed a few wild ringlets out of my face. Maybe he went to get us some breakfast. I stood up and quickly slipped out of Ian's baggy t-shirt, and into a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top. I made my way to the kitchen, still drowsy and confused from just waking up. I heard Jared's angry voice before I reached the kitchen.

"Where the hell could he have took off too?" Jared boomed.

"I'm not sure. He should of said something though." Jeb said calmly.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching them. Finally Melanie was the one who noticed of me. She ran up to me and touched my arm lightly.

"Wanderer.."

"Where is he?" I whispered.

Melanie smiled weakly.

"Oh Wanda he's fine. He just took off in the jeep without telling us. I'm sure he had something he needed to get. Alone."

Jared came over and stood beside Melanie.

"He's a dumb ass for scaring us all like this. Especially you Wanda."

Where could he be? He promised he never leave me. He can't leave me? Can he? I thought.

Melanie gave me a small hug.

"You know Ian, he'll be back any minute now. C'mon lets get some breakfast." She said enthusiastically.

I let Melanie pull me through the breakfast line, and sit me down at a table. I stared down at my pancakes. My body slowly started to tremble.

"Wanda, eat c'mon he'll be back. Jamie's coming over here. Pull yourself together." Melanie whispered.

I felt Jamie plop down next to me. I blinked and tried to control my trembling. Jamie cannot see me like this.

"Hey Wanda! Where's Ian this morning?"

I looked up at him slowly. He must of seen the sadness in my face because he didn't ask again. He patted my hand, and dug into his pancakes. After Melanie forced me to eat a few bites I took my plate up to the counter. No, Ian wouldn't leave me like this. I know he'll be back. I told myself that over and over. I turned to head back to my room when Melanie came up and linked her arm with mine.

"You know what? I think we should have a girls day Wanda!"

I just blinked at her. I knew if I said no she would make me anyway.

"It'll be fun Wanda! Let's go to your room and get you changed into some cute clothes! You'll be so hot Ian wont be able to keep his hands off you!"

I giggled at this. Melanie took her time going through every piece of clothing I own. While I sat on my bed thinking where Ian could be.

"Yep! This is it!"

She was holding up a brand new white sundress I got on our last raid. It was strapless and had flower patterns sewn into it.

"I don't know Mel, I thought I would use that for our next raid or something special like that." I mumbled.

"This is special! Now put it on!" She exclaimed.

I reluctantly slipped out of my comfortable sweats and pulled the dress on. I smiled feeling it on my skin. Pet always liked wearing girly things like this. Melanie grinned.

"You look amazing Wanderer! Now we need to fix this hair, and you'll be set."

"I still don't get the point of doing all this Mel."

"It's fun! Now sit down and let me try and work with this." She touched my mass of curls.

First she gently combed through the tangles. Next she dipped her hands in water and scrunched it. As she worked the water through it, it seemed to make the curls looser and less poofy. Once she was satisfied she took a step back, and wiped a bead of sweat off her brow.

"That's much better. You look awesome Wanda! I'm going to get us some water and a snack. I'll be right back."

With that she took off through the caves. I sat there feeling a little uncomfortable not knowing what I looked like. After sitting there for a few moments I decided to meet Mel in the kitchen. I needed a walk anyway. I heard voices as I approached the kitchen. I quickly tucked into one of the cave walls crevices. Doing this wasn't hard, this body was so small.

"Are you crazy!?" Jared yelled.

"Hey it's really cute! But you seriously should of told someone first. Wanda was worried sick!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Just make sure you tell someone next time you want to go on a raid for a present for Wanda. Got that? And don't be doing this often either. It's dangerous for you to risk your neck like that. Now that we have Wanda and Sunny." Jeb said.

"I know, I'm sorry to worry you all. I won't do something like this again I promise. Now Jamie take it to your room, I'll come get it later. I know Wanda will be walking down this hall any minute."

My heart fluttered that was Ian's voice. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I ran down the hall as fast as this body would carry me. The only person I could see was Ian. He smiled and outstretched his arms. I jumped into them and he spun me around. I seen Jamie running down the hall. I didn't even care what they were talking about at the moment. Ian is here. Ian is okay. He planted kisses all over my face, and whispered into my ear.

"I missed you."

I wiped the happy tears out of my eyes.

"I missed you too." I sniffled.

I looked up to see everyone had gone. I seen Melanie about to go around the corner. She smiled at me and mouthed "Told you so." before she disappeared.

Ian sat me on the ground and wiped the remaining tears out of my eyes. I looked up into the sapphire eyes I loved. I didn't realize how much I'd missed them today. I pulled his neck down so my lips could meet his. He smiled into our kiss and bunched the material of my dress in his hand.

"I leave for a few hours, and you think you can look this beautiful without me by your side? I bet everyone was staring." he whispered.

I giggled.

"I only did this for you. Well Melanie forced me to do this actually."

He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought maybe you left me. Melanie was trying to cheer me up so we had a "girls day" and..

Ian caught my mouth with his. Stopping me in mid sentence. When we finally broke apart I was gasping for breath. His face was so close to mine all I could see were his deep, beautiful eyes.

"I would never leave you Wanderer. You know that." he said forcefully.

I nodded and stroked the side of his face with my small hand. He smiled.

"I actually got you a present. I hope you like it."

I suddenly remembered what they were talking about earlier. I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"For what? You're all I want Ian."

He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"I know, but I just wanted too." he murmured.

He took my hand and we started walking back to our room. What could it be? I didn't have a clue. He is all I want, he really doesn't need to go around getting me presents. He sat me down on our bed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go get it okay? Wait right here don't move."

I nodded at him still confused about this whole thing. Whatever he was going to get Jamie must have. I thought so hard about what it could be I thought my head would explode. My thoughts were interrupted by Ian coming into the room. He had a huge grin on his face. I stared at his smiling face until I seen something wiggling under his shirt. I stared at him completely confused. He laughed at my face then sat down on the bed. He slowly pulled the wiggling object out of his shirt. I gasped. It was a little white puppy with a red bow around its neck. I looked at him then back at the dog with my mouth gaping open. I never had an animal. But I've known other souls that's calling was taking care of there health. The puppy whimpered and slowly padded over to me and licked my hand. I took the puppy into my arms and ran my hands through its fur. It was curly just like mine. It licked my hand more furiously. I looked up at Ian, he was still grinning.

"Do you like her?"

"Ian I love her!"

"I got up this morning and felt like getting you a present. I seen her and she reminded me of you with those curls, and she's very even tempered just like you. They call them poodles or something like that."

I stared down at the puppy in my lap. She looked up at me then comfortably curled up in my lap and shut her eyes.

"I'm happy Jeb accepted her, and I know the kids will like her too. Jamie already wants to keep her."

I giggled and scratched the dog's head. I think Pet and her mother had a dog once. Ian leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back slightly.

"Just tell me before you leave next time alright?"

He kissed down the side of my face and stopped at my ear.

"I promise Wanderer, I won't be leaving without you anytime soon. I missed you to much."

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
